I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead
by lightningcanary
Summary: Laurel and Barry are getting closer and closer and Oliver and Iris noticed this. Eventually Lauriver and Westallen (with some Laurry).
1. Now I know what I want you found sb else

**Now that I know exactly what I want you found somebody else**

Since Laurel got her metahuman powers (after getting almost killed and thrown into the lazarus pit), she had been spending a lot of time with Barry. And Oliver had noticed that.

A part of him told him that's what she needed, since he was the only one that knew what it was like. But he had always been a selfish asshole, so he couldn't help wanting to separate them whenever he saw them together. He tried keeping Barry busy, but yeah… that didn't work because he did everything in two seconds, and then he was there again making Laurel laugh, and that pain in Oliver's chest was back.

Since keeping Barry busy was impossible, and he couldn't keep Laurel busy, because she was still recovering, he decided to keep himself busy. It didn't work either, he couldn't concentrate on anything but the way Laurel's eyes were shining in that moment or the fact that she didn't want to talk with him. That was actually what was bothering him so much. Not only that she was happy just when Barry was around, but that she didn't want to see him.

While they tried to find the League members that were acting as the Arrow, and tried to avoid the police that was trying to track Oliver down, Ra's himself had cornered Oliver and had told him that the only way to stop the assassins from killing the entire city as the Arrow, was accepting his offer. Oliver had refused, and had said that he knew the reason he wanted him as his heir was that he had survived their duel, so that what he needed was to kill him for real, and then he had given him his bow and had asked him to kill him.

Laurel, who was on a roof just over them, had seen all of this and just before Ra's shot an arrow, she had jumped over him, which actually hurt her as much as him (whoops), even though she was a lot more trained by that time.

In the blink of an eye, Laurel had got up and Ra's had taken the bow and had shot an arrow to her throat. She had fallen into Oliver's arms. Just then, Nyssa had appeared. She had been looking for Laurel because she hadn't appeared at their meeting and didn't answer her calls.

After some "No. Not you too." mixed with Oliver's heavy breathing that was growing once he got out of the shock and realized what had happened, Nyssa had attacked her father, who didn't expect it and was still a bit weak because of Laurel jumping over him, and she had knocked him out. Then she had told Oliver that there was a way to save Laurel if they were fast enough, but he wasn't paying attention. Thankfully, Thea, Roy, Diggle and Felicity had just arrived to the place and Felicity had called Barry for help.

Barry and Nyssa had taken Laurel, after convincing Oliver to let her go (which included a slap from Nyssa), and he had ran to Nanda Parbat, where they had thrown her into the Lazarus Pit.

After that, they had gone to Star Labs, where they still were (since the Arrow Cave was blown up…). There she had been recovering and had discovered the metahuman powers. Oliver hadn't left the side of her bed while she couldn't move. Neither had Barry and Nyssa.

Once she could move, she had avoided Oliver as much as she had been able to. She had avoided being with him alone, and, when they were with others, she hadn't looked at him. She was still doing that, after weeks, and he couldn't stand it. He just wanted to tell her he was wrong, that he loved her, and that he couldn't live without her. But she didn't want to see him. She just wanted Barry around. And it was killing him.


	2. A different kind of feeling

**Note: I wrote this before watching the second part of season 1 of Flash (actually still haven't watched it). You can notice that because of Iris' job.**

* * *

 **A different kind of feeling**

Once Laurel was recovered and could open her mouth without breaking all the glasses close to her, Barry took her out to meet central city and spend some time out of her room in Star Labs. And that included the bar Iris worked at. They were almost always there, actually. But that wasn't weird, he took his friends there all the time… Iris could tell this one was different, though. The way he looked at her had nothing to do with the way he looked at Felicity or Linda. It actually reminded her of the way he looked at her. That "I love you but you're my best friend and I'm afraid but GOSH HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU" look.

Why did that bother her? Maybe she just missed him… He had disappeared for a month since that night that Felicity called him and he didn't even say he had to leave. And then, everytime she had seen him, Laurel was around, and he was always sitting by her side. Was she jealous? She liked Laurel, she was amazing, intelligent, beautiful. She understood why Barry liked her so much. And she wanted him to be happy. Also she was dating Eddie. She wasn't supposed to be jealous!

But she couldn't help it. She missed seeing him laugh with her the way he was laughing when she saw him tickle Laurel. She missed going everywhere with him, and doing everything together, like they had done since they where seven. _Ugh,stupid feelings._ Why couldn't she just admit she loved him back?


End file.
